Perfect Act
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Kiss. . . . It's the coming of the second war and this time, I'm going to do something about it.
1. Volunteering

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: So here it is. The story you've all been waiting for! The sequel to Perfect Kiss. Sorry it took me forever to get it started but I will try to make it worth the wait. You guys are fantastic, thanks. BTW, this story is bound to be just slightly darker than Perfect Kiss but i hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Dumbledore was dead.

It never seemed possible for that man to die and yet . . . he was gone.

Murdered by Snape, that double crossing snake of a spy.

This _couldn't_ possible.

And now, we were defenseless against Voldemort without a spy.

"I'll go," I found myself saying.

The Weasley family, Hermione, and Remus Lupin all stared at me in shock. Mrs. Weasley jumped to her feet. "No. Absolutely not. I forbid it."

"But why?" I asked.

"It's bad enough Ron, Hermione, and Harry are planning to sneak off somewhere. I will not have you becoming a spy for You-Know-Who, Melody Travis."

"But . . . it might actually work," Remus said, even though he looked as though he wasn't too keen on the idea either. "Think about it Molly, she's just a child. Voldemort won't expect her to be a spy."

"She _is_ just a child, Remus!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"I'm almost seventeen," I said, but of course no one was listening.

"Mel, are you sure about this?" Ron leaned over and asked.

I nodded. Underneath the table, George, my boyfriend for a year and a half, took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I intertwined my fingers with his.

We were still kind of a secret even though the only people who mattered who didn't know about us were the adults, his older brothers, Ron, and Harry. Hermione and Ginny knew, of course, and so did Fred, but only because they'd been there through the whole process.

But it didn't matter because right now, I knew George and I would make it. For a whole school year, he wasn't around, having already graduated (or, if you want to be technical, dropping out) and we were still together. I glanced at him now to see that he was glancing at me, giving me a small smile.

"Melody?" I looked from George to see Mr. Weasley staring at him. Next to him, Mrs. Weasley fumed while Bill and Charlie tried to consul her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Melody? It's going to be tough work. You'll have to be able to keep your mind clear around You-Know-Who unless you want to be found out? Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

"Also you'll have to leave soon, because we have to make sure they won't come and attack us while we're bringing Harry over here."

"I can handle it."

"But," Mrs. Weasley said, tears coming to her eyes, "you're just a child."

"She won't be for long, Molly," Remus said, sending me a smile. "And she wants to help. If this isn't an adult thing to do, I don't know what is. We'll make sure she's okay."

* * *

Later that night I snuck over to George and Fred's room. George met me at the door, taking my hand and led me down the creaking stairs.

In the living room, he pulled me down to sit in his lap. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"No," I confessed.

"Then why are you doing it?"

I shrugged. "Someone has to do it. . . . I have to leave tomorrow."

"Why so soon?"

"We need a spy now, I suppose. Make sure we get Harry out of Privet Drive safely."

"Aren't you scared?"

I hesitated, turning over so that I could lay my head on his shoulder. "Horrified."

George wrapped his arms tighter around me, kissing the top of my head. "You'll be fine. You can always come home if you need to."

"I know. . . . You think Harry will hate me?"

It was something I'd been worrying about. They wouldn't tell him because of his connection with Voldemort, to protect me. So he would think that I betrayed them until after this thing was over. . . . Now that was something I don't think I can handle.

George shrugged. "I don't know."

I looked up at George who was looking down at me, his brown eyes shining with love and sadness. "Think of me?"

He kissed my forehead. "Everyday."


	2. Changing Appearances

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks for being interested in the sequel you guys. You guys are fabulous. Thanks again.**

* * *

I stood standing in front of the mirror, staring blankly at my reflection in the mirror. In no less than six hours, the Weasleys and Hermione would leave and go to the Burrow, Fred and George back to their shop, and I would go to Malfoy Manor.

The girl staring back at me no longer looked like the slightly burdened, but happy, girl who had stared back at me before sixth year started. There were bags under this girl's eyes, her face looked pale, and her mouth set in what would, for a while, have to be a permanent frown.

I tried practicing a smirk a couple of times, like Draco Malfoy so often wore. I looked demonic.

Reaching up, I ran my fingers trough my brown hair, which hung lose, wild, and poofy around my shoulders. Happy hair, George called it. Death Eaters didn't have happy hair.

I looked to the edge of the sink where a bottle of black hair die and a pair of scissors. Sighing I picked up the scissors and looked into the mirror again. My reflection appeared to beg me, screaming. Lifting the scissors up to my hair I sighed again, saying, "Goodbye, Melody."

* * *

**George POV**

Three hours ago Melody had stepped into a bathroom and she hadn't come out.

My family, Hermione, and I sat around the table, ready to eat dinner. Nervous glances were exchanged. I think we were all remembering almost two years ago when Melody had locked her self up.

Footsteps sounded on the steps and Melody came through the kitchen door. My cup dropped from my hand in shock.

"My word!" Mum cried. "Melody, dear, what have you done to your lovely hair!"

Melody, dressed in all black, wrapped her arms around her middle, looking around at us uncomfortably. Her hair . . . her soft, shoulder-length, brown hair was now cut short up to her ears, spiked at the ends, messy, and dyed jet black. Make-up made her honey-brown eyes look darker than normal.

She scowled slightly, moving towards the table. "I just – needed at new look," she said, plopping down in the available seat next to me.

Mum rushed around the table to Melody, hesitantly running her hand the Melody's new hairstyle. "Oh, well . . . we'll fix it, dear. As soon as this is over. And . . . and you'll never be able to tell the difference."

"Molly, let's just leave the child alone," Dad said. He smiled over at Melody. "I think you look fine for your mission, Melody."

Melody simply nodded. Underneath the table, I took Melody's small hand in mine. Looking, I realized she had painted her fingernails black.

What had this war done to my Melody?

* * *

An hour and a half later, Melody stood in the living room speaking quietly with Remus. I stood on the stairs, watching them. Remus placed his hand on Melody's shoulder, leaning over slightly to look her in the eyes. He whispered something and Melody nodded.

"Alright. Give me a minute to discuss some things with Arthur and then I'll escort you." Remus walked into the kitchen, leaving Melody standing in the middle of the living room. She looked lost and alone.

I approached her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Mel?"

She turned around, her mouth set in a straight line. I lifted my hands to her face, cupping it. "Are you sure you can do this, Mel?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out so she just nodded. I shook my head. "You don't have to do this you know."

"I -- I have to," she said. She looked up to me, the sparkle coming back to her eyes as she gave me a cunning grin. "Besides, who'd expect a Melody to go bad?"

I leaned forward pressing my lips against hers. "There's my Melody. . . . Don't lose yourself in this, alright?"

"I won't."

"And you know the flat is always welcome to you if you need to get away from it all."

Her smile widened. "That means a lot, George, really."

"Anything for you, love." I pulled her into my arms in a warm embrace. "Merlin, I'm going to miss you Mel."

Her arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm going to miss you too, George."

I didn't want to let go of her. This whole idea was a mistake, it had to be. I couldn't let her go.

"Melody?" We broke apart quickly as Remus entered the room again. He glanced quickly between the two of us before walking over to Melody and grabbing her arm gently. "We have to go now."

"Stay out of trouble, Melody," I said, trying to sound brotherly though I think my voice betrayed me.

She looked at me and smiled, her eyes crinkling lightly. "Or at least don't get caught."

Waving at me, she Apparated with Remus.


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: So I'm glad people like this story so far. Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

**DRACO'S POV**

I sat at the table of Death Eaters between my mother and father. A 'meeting' was in progress though I wasn't really paying attention. My eyes were focused on the woman floating in the air above us.

The Muggles Study Teacher; I hadn't caught her name. She spun around above the table and each time she spun towards me, her eyes pleaded with me. Let me down, she was begging. Please help me.

But there was nothing I could do. I wasn't technically important anymore. I had failed my mission and now, my father was wandless and broken. He was a nobody and that made the Malfoys a nobody.

"My Lord," a Death Eater cried, breaking the silence. I turned to see him run into the room, dragging a small person with him. "My Lord, we found this wandering around in front of the Manor."

The Death Eater pulled back the hood of the person's cloak, revealing a very pissed Melody Travis.

I jumped up from my seat in surprise. What the hell was she doing here?

"Let go of me you bloody bastard!" Melody practically growled, wrenching her arm from the man's grasp. She glanced up at the professor with a look of sheer indifference, though I knew for a fact that she took the class.

This couldn't be Melody Travis. This wasn't the same Melody I've seen walking around Hogwarts with Potter, Granger, and Weasley, all smiles and bloody sunshine, with wild brown hair and bright eyes. This was someone else. It had to be. Someone whose smiles were gone, replaced with scowls, spiky black hair and narrowed eyes.

"Draco," the Dark Lord hissed. "Do you know this girl?"

"Yeah, she's, uh, Melody Travis," I said, still shocked. "Friend of Potter."

As if on cue, wands around the table lifted pointing towards her. Melody didn't even flinch.

"Lower your wands," Voldemort hissed. With some hesitation, the wands were lowered and people returned to their seats. I remained standing, my eyes focused on Melody.

"She was at the Ministry," Bellatrix spoke up. "Pushed Potter out of the way."

"Interesting," Voldemort said. "Such loyally to a friend, my enemy, and then you show up here. Why are you here, child?"

"After Dumbledore was killed, I realized I was foolish," Melody said. "How can the most powerful wizard in the world be killed? If he had really been powerful, he would still be here. And so, here I am, willing to serve you, my Lord."

Melody gave a small bow, her right hand fisted over her heart. Voldemort rose to his feet, clapping slowly, a tight smirk on his face. "Well spoken and a lovely performance, my dear."

"Performance, my Lord?" Melody said, sounding truly confused.

Voldemort stared at her and Melody stared back, defiant. I'm not quite sure how long they stood like that but after a while, Voldemort's smirk slowly faded to a frown. "You are telling the truth, Travis?"

"The whole truth, my Lord."

"You do realize if I find out you are lying to me, you will suffer dire consequence under the hands of Fenrir, here."

The werewolf grinned evilly, sniffing the air. "And how I do love fresh meat."

"Understood," Melody said. "I would wish to spy for you my Lord, to prove my loyalty to you."

"This is ridiculous," Snape spoke up, angrily. "My Lord, she is obviously a spy for the Order. They sent her here –"

"My 'friends' don't even know I'm here. They believe I am asleep in my room. No one is the wiser, especially not Potter."

Once again, the room grew silent as Voldemort stared at Melody. Finally he chuckled, saying, "Very well then. Draco, please escort Melody to your quarters for a minute. If we deem her worthy, she will be given the Mark and sent to spy on the Order."

I nodded, moving towards the door. Melody bowed once more, following me out of the door. There was never an 'if not' option. 'If not' was always death.

I didn't speak to her until we reached my room and I had closed the door behind me. She crossed her arms, walking around the room. "Hmm, nice digs. I should have chosen this route years ago."

"What are you doing here, Travis?" I asked.

She turned towards me, a smirk on her face. "I thought you might have gotten all that information back there."

"You know that's not what I meant," I said, angrily. Why was she doing this? More importantly, why did it make me so mad? "Even if you hated Potter, which I know you don't, you would never become a Death Eater. This isn't you."

"And how would you know what and what wasn't me. Following me in the corridors, are you, Malfoy? Besides, I don't see what the big deal is. Are you the only seventeen-year-old you can be a Death Eater?"

"Will you just quit the act?" I reached forward and grabbed her arm. "What are you up to huh? Why are you here?"

"Hey!" Melody yanked away from me, moving to poke me in the shoulder with one slender finger. "If you ever put your hands on me again, I'll be sure to make you regret it. I'm here because I want to be, got it? And next time you question me, you're not going to like the answer. Are we clear?"

We glared at each other until the door was pushed open. My father stood at the door, his eyes glancing between the two of us. "The Dark Lord will see you now."

"Thank you," Melody said, her eyes never leaving mine.

It was weird that I couldn't see it. I couldn't find the little glint that always meant someone was lying, that they were afraid. Where was it?

Melody moved away from me saying, "I'll be seeing you Draco."

The door closed before I could comment.

I sighed, flinging myself onto my bed. I wasn't mad for the reason she said. I could care less if I wasn't the only seventeen-year-old Death Eater. She wasn't supposed to be here, I could feel it. Her hair, her eyes . . . they weren't supposed to look like they did. She was supposed to be the one out there caring and fighting to bring us down.

And I was supposed to be one that _didn't_ care.

Strange thing is that, I did.


	4. The Mark

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys are fabulous, thank you.**

* * *

Bored.

I was horribly and incredibly bored.

Fred was out buying some more supplies for the shop and I was here 'tinkering'. My stomach growled with hunger and my eyes ached with fatigue. Angrily, I set my tools down on the worktable and rubbed my hands over my face.

The truth was I couldn't eat or sleep because I was worried. I had been hoping that we would here some word from Melody before now but there hadn't been any word yet and it was taking its toll on me.

Had she been found out?

Had she changed her mind and come home?

Was she –?

There was a loud thud from upstairs in the apartment and I jumped to my feet, reaching for my wand. Quietly, I started for the stairs my wand aimed. "Fred?" I called.

Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, my wand still aimed and the light ignited. This was stupid I told myself. Why on earth was I going to go check? What if it were a Death Eater waiting to ambush me or something?

If I die, I hope Mum will know I'm George and not Fred. And I hope that Bill knows I was just kidding when I sent him a wrapped up steak for Christmas. And I hope Melody realizes how much I love her.

"Fred?" I called again. "If this is just you screwing around, I'm so going to kick your arse!"

I took another deep breath, standing in front of the door to the apartment. Merlin, I could have sworn I heard my heart beating. Fighting to calm myself, I burst through the door with a wild cry.

I froze on the spot, my wand falling from my hands in shock. "Melody?" I said, surprised.

She was sobbing, I could see, her left arm cradled to her body. I kneeled in front of her and pulled her towards me. "Melody, what's wrong? What happened?"

She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face. "Please don't hate me," she whispered.

"I would never hate you, Mel," I told her. "Why would i?"

Hesitantly she held out her left arm to me and pulled up her sleeve.

I jumped when I saw the Mark. I hadn't meant to but it was bizarre to see it so close and on the arm of someone I care about. I cursed myself for jumping though because Melody started to cry harder.

"Damn it," I muttered, pulling her into my arm. "I'm sorry, Melody. Please stop crying. It'll be fine. . . . We – we can try to get it removed when this is all over.

She gripped onto me. "It hurts so much."

I didn't know what else to say so I just held onto her and let her cry on me. We sat there on the floor and in the middle of the apartment together for hours. And we were still there when Fred came home, though Melody had since stopped crying. He sat down next to us and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

After a while Fred spoke. "You're welcome to stay the night here, Mel, if you don't think you can handle going back to the manor."

"I'd like to, thanks," she said, lifting her head from my shoulder.

Standing, I took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She walked close to me, as if she were afraid someone was going to come from around the corner and snatch.

"Get some rest, Mel," Fred said from behind us, heading back down into the shop.

I pulled a long shirt from the drawer in my room and handed it to her before I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. "You can sleep in there if you like," I said, hesitantly. "I'll just sleep on the couch after Fred and I get done in the shop –"

The door swung open and I was caught up in the sight of Melody and my old shirt, which just reached her mid-thigh. But when I dragged my eyes back up to her face again she looked like the old Melody, save for her hair. But she also looked scared and tired. She reached forward to grab my hand but stopped, looking down at her bare forearm and the thing that marred it. She switched hands quickly and took my hand in her right. "Can you stay with me, please?"

I nodded automatically, walking into the room and closing the door behind me. Melody's black clothes and robes lay over in the corner of the room, thrown about rather hastily, as if she wanted to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

She sat down on the bed and I sat down next to her, pulling her into my arms. She rested her head onto my shoulder and, in a matter of seconds, she was asleep. I kissed her on top of her head before I let myself relax a bit.

I don't think I'd be able to bear seeing her like that again, so broken, so . . . devastated. But she would go back in the morning and maybe . . . maybe with each passing day she'd get stronger, not that she wasn't strong already.

But for right now, all I could do was hold her tightly in my arms for the night.


	5. Suprise

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks you guys for reading and enjoying this story. You guys are wonderful.**

* * *

I sat down on my bed, in Malfoy Manor, my head in my hands, trying to keep my tears from falling.

Of course, thank Merlin, the attack on Harry had failed, for lack of a better word. Harry and all of them were safe at the Burrow, by now and I was stuck here now, my job in play as I tried to keep Voldemort from knowing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were searching for the bits and pieces of his soul.

But my heart was broken. The sight of Harry's face at the sight of me was more than I could bear. I almost gave myself up right then, just to let him know that I wasn't evil, that I was doing this for him.

He had looked at me with such pain and shock it had almost been unbearable.

And then George. I had to fight myself to not fly down there when Snape blasted off his ear, that dirty bastard. I prayed that he was alright, that the blast to his ear didn't kill him or make him lose to much blood.

Merlin, what had I gotten myself into.

There was a knock on the door and I sat up, clearing my face and my mind as I grabbed the book and sat back casually against my pillows.

"Come in," I said, turning the page in the Dark Arts book I would never have touched otherwise.

Draco Malfoy stepped in and I groaned aloud. "Do you always seek a need to torment me with your presence?"

He frowned, shutting the door behind him. "Alright, give up the act already, Travis. Go home back to Potty, Mudblood, and all the Weasels. Leave now."

"This again?" I said, putting my book down and climbing to my feet. For the past couple of weeks I had been here, he'd been bugging me and I could only escape him when I left to go spend the night at George's. "When are you going to just deal with the fact that I'm here to stay?"

"Because I don't want you here!"

"Why? Is it because I'm a threat to you?"

"Because you're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be out there fighting against us! You're supposed to be out there keeping those friends of yours together! You're – you're supposed to be the one who is always smiling and laughing and optimistic!"

I just stared at him for a moment, confused. He _wanted _me to help my friends destroy his master?

Wait . . . what?

Shaking my head, I started to walk past him. "Some people change, Malfoy. I've changed and I see you've changed also. You used to be tough. A regular old bad-boy."

He grabbed me by my arm and twisted me back to face him. "Don't you get it? Don't you understand what this place, what _he_ does to you? You're not going to be the same Melody Travis that you were when I met you! The Melody Travis I knew back in school was nice and she smiled and she made sure everyone was okay and she was always laughing! If you stay here, you're not going to laugh or smile anymore! You're not going to be the same as you used to be!"

"What does it matter to you, huh?" I said, angrily, yanking my arm from his grasp. "The only time you took out of your miserable day to talk to me was to insult me! You called me a blood traitor every single time you could! And now, now that I'm finally trying to prove to you that I'm on your side, you pull this shit! So what does it matter to you, Malfoy? What does it matter to that I've changed?"

And you wouldn't believe what happened.

I'm going to tell you, of course, but I still don't think you're going to believe me. _I _don't even believe me.

He grabbed me and kissed me.

You heard me right, folks. Draco Malfoy kissed Melody Travis. A Slytherin kissed a Gryffindor. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss, mind you. It was more like a hard, quick kiss to prove a point. And when he stopped, he said, "I liked the old Melody Travis!"

The room vibrated in silence. I stared at Malfoy in shock. He . . . wait, what? I had to be hearing stuff. He didn't just say he had liked me, did he? I was confused and my thoughts were running wild. It was a good thing Voldemort was near to read my thoughts.

Draco glared at me, his hands slipping from my arms. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard. He turned and stormed out of my room, leaving me standing in the middle of the room.

Whoa.

**DRACO'S POV**

I slammed the door to my room, pacing in front of it.

I didn't just do that.

I did not just kiss Melody Travis.

I'll admit, I've always had a crush on her. I'm not ashamed to admit it, even if she was a Gryffindor. She was all what a Gryffindor should be (unfortunately), but she would also make a perfect Slytherin apparently.

But that didn't give me any right to admit to her that I liked her. And then I kissed her!

I punched the wall angrily, mad at myself, but mostly mad at Melody. Why I was mad at Melody, I wasn't actually sure.

I flung myself backwards onto the bed. Merlin, what was I going to do?

There was a knock on the door and it was pushed gently open. Melody stared at me, but there was something different about her expression, something gentler. She closed the door behind her, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We need to talk.


	6. An Ally

**Disclaimer: Still nothing better to say than 'not mine', sorry.**

* * *

I sat up on my bed, my heart pounding hard and practically audible in my chest as I leaned back against the headboard.

Of course she'd come seeking to speak with me because that was just the kind of person she was.

"I don't believe there's anything to talk about, do you?" I said, lacing my fingers across my stomach.

Melody frowned, moving to sit in the chair next to my bed as she folded her arms across her stomach. "You just kissed me and ran out of my room. I think that's plenty to talk about."

"I was . . . caught up in the moment, is all."

" 'Caught up in the moment'? Wow, I've heard some pretty lame excuses from you before that had to be the worst."

"What does it matter anyway, huh?" I hopped out of my bed to get away from her because I was getting so frustrated. "You're probably dating one of the Weasels anyway, probably Ron. Or worse, Potter."

Melody mouth quirked up into what could have almost been a smile. She pulled her wand from her pocket and swung it around to point at the door. "_Muffialto_," she whispered.

"Harry is my best friend," Melody said, looking down at her hands. "I would never consider dating him. Besides, last I checked he was in love with a Weasley himself and Ron's in love with a certain intelligent, Muggleborn girl we all know."

When she looked up at me again, I could see something different in her eyes, something I recognized from school. I was quiet for a moment, chosing to sit back down on my bed. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you are, Draco. To serve the Dark Lord, of course." She winked at me, a smirk to rival my own on her face.

"Did they force you to come here?"

"No, I volunteered."

"You _volunteered_ to come here?" She nodded and I stared at her in shock. "Why on earth did you do that?"

"Wanted to help out, you know? Felt I needed to do something important, and so I volunteered because Snape didn't work out so well, you know since . . . last year."

"Right." Melody and I continued to stare at each other for a moment before she smiled, leaning forward to press her lips against my cheek in a soft kiss. She stood to her feet and I followed her with my eyes. "What was that for?"

"To let you know that I think your cute, though I'm taken, and to thank you," she said, sending me a smile over her shoulder.

"To thank me?" I said, confused. "You do realize what all this means don't you?"

"Yep."

"I know that you're here to betray the Dark Lord."

"Yep."

"And I could easily sell you out to him."

"Of course."

"And that once he finds out you're a spy, he'll force you to tell all your friend's secrets."

"He'll _try_ to force me. I don't give up easily."

"And because of all this, you _thank_ _me_?"

Melody turned to face me, a smile and a sincere expression on her face. "Yep because I trust you and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't sell me out like that."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here as much as I do. And though we've had our differences, I consider us allies now, if not friends. So, thanks."

Her smile got brighter, if possible. I couldn't how I felt, just because she trusted me.

And I did something I don't think I've ever done before.

I smiled at her.

* * *

**Melody POV**

I walked out the door of Draco's room, wiping the smile from my face, though all I wanted to do was smile at the moment. It was good to get that off my chest and be able to talk to someone.

I'm glad I wiped the smile from my face though, because it would figure that I'd run right into Snape as soon as I stepped out of the room.

He eyed me suspiciously, looking up at the door. "You seem to be getting along rather . . . cozily, Miss Travis."

"It's a rather nice place, Severus," I said, getting an odd enjoyment from calling my old Professor by his name.

The murderer stared at me suspiciously, drawling as he said, "You may be fooling us all now, Miss Travis. But there will come a time in which you will slip and I will be there when you do. You should not have come here."

If I didn't believe Snape was such a bad guy, I would have thought I had seen a hint of compassion in his eyes and I would have believed his words were laced with a caring warning.

But because I believed Snape was evil and that he was threatening me, I just glared at him and said, "I'm not going anywhere Severus."

I pushed past him, heading back to my own room.

Good thing Voldemort wasn't around because my heart was pounding verociously.

* * *

**A/N: So i decided to start putting these at the end. How'd you like? Let me know. I know it's been a while but i've been so horribly busy. Anyway, i'm also going to start adding little teasers for you, because i feel like it.**

_"Just move on without me, alright, Mel? I want you to be happy."_

**So, i know, not much of a teaser, but i'm knew at this. Thanks a bunch and tune in next week.**


	7. Happy

**Disclaimer: After the first part and seven chapters of this sequel, I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I lay on my couch with my head in Melody's lap, as she gently stroked my hair next to where my ear had been.

I felt pleasantly relaxed now that she was here, like I always did whenever she was around. And I was also pleasantly relieved that she hadn't been repulsied by my disfigurement. But it had actually been the opposite. Surprisingly, she'd flung herself at me and gave me the best kiss I've ever had, hands down. And then she'd apologized, even though it hadn't been her fault. I didn't even care anymore, now that she was there.

I looked up her and she smiled gently at me. "I love you, Melody," I told her.

"I love you too, George," she said, leaning down to press a kiss against my forehead.

I sat up, pulling her into my arms and cradeling her against me. She gave a contented sigh, pressing her face into my chest. "Do you know how much I love you?" I asked.

"How much?" she said, her voice muffled.

"I love you so much, that I would give up anything to make you happy."

She looked up at me, a smile on her face. "I feel the same way, George."

"This war it's so crazy . . . so unpredictable. . . . People are dying . . . people we thought would be around forever . . . like Mad Eye Moody."

The smile slid unexpedidly from her face. She sat up, confused. "What are you on about, George?"

I took her hands in mine, holding them against my chest. "There's a chance that either of us could die in this stupid war. And I . . . if I die, I want you to move on."

Melody's eyes got unnaturally wide. She shook her head, saying "George –"

"No, just listen. Just move on with out me, Melody, okay? I want you to be happy."

"But I am happy. I'm happy with you? Why are we talking about this, George? You're – we're not going anywhere. Not for a very long time."

"Mel, there's a war going on. We've gotta to realize that there's a very possible chance that we won't live through tomorrow." I pressed my hand to her cheek as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry, love. I really want for you to be happy, even if it means your with some other bloke."

"Well, what about you?" Melody said, her unshed tears making her eyes shine.

A small smile came to my face. "Mel, love, I could never move on without you."

"Then you can't expect me to do the same."

I sighed, pulling her to me again. There was no arguing with her, I realized. She was stubborn, which was one of the reasons why I loved her so much.

Placing a kiss against the top of her head, I leaned back against the couch. I couldn't imagine my world without Melody.

And, as it seemed, she couldn't imagine her world without me.

"I love you so much, Melody," I whispered.

"I love you too, George."

* * *

**A/N: So I know it was short but it was really sweet, don't you think? Now, onto bigger and better things.**

"_How could you do this to us, Melody? You're supposed to be our friend! You're supposed to fight with us!"_

"_I could never be friends with a filthy, blood-traitor like you, Weasel-bee." _

**Stay tuned! ******


	8. Keeping up Appearances

**Disclaimer: This is the sequel and I still don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

I was grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom, my vision blocked by a cloud of red hair.

"Ginny!" I hissed, startled. "Ginny, you'll get us both caught!"

"I've missed you so much, Mel!" Ginny cried, ignoring me. "You can't possibly believe how horrible it's been for all of us! We've been so worried about you! Oh, and Harry, Merlin I don't think I've ever seen him so upset and –"

"Ginny, you're not making me feel any better," I said, trying to breathe through the strangle hold she had on me.

"Sorry." Ginny let go, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's just when I saw you here, I was so relieved. You can help us!"

"Help who?"

"The D.A. of course! We can start it up again and then we could really take the Death Eaters out from right in here, at Hogwarts!"

"Gin, you know I can't –"

"Of course you can! You've been doing it from inside Malfoy Manor. What's so hard about doing it here?"

"It's too risky! There's so many different ways we could get caught trying to do this."

Ginny sighed, giving me her best puppy dog face. I groaned, shaking my head. "It's not going to work, Ginerva. There's nothing I can do."

"But you're the greatest," Ginny said. "And you're the only one left. . . . Remember, it had been you, Harry, Hermione, and Ron? But now, it's you, Mel, it's your turn and we need you. I can't do this by myself and as soon as they find out Ron's off with Harry, I'll have to disappear. Please, Mel?"

I stared at her for a moment, frowning. "You just love to drag people into trouble don't you?"

"So you'll do it?"

I sighed, frustrated. "Yeah, I'll help, but you're going to have to help me help."

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Right. I'll need you to get in contact with the D.A. members as best as you can; get Neville to help if you have to. Try using your coins because people still may have them. We'll meet in the same place as always."

"Gotcha. Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't get caught."

Ginny and I both looked towards the door as we heard footsteps and voices coming closer to our hideaway, the _Alohomora_ charm being used as the continued up the corridor.

"What do we do?" Ginny said.

"You follow my lead. Get on the ground."

Looking confused, Ginny lowered herself onto her knees as I hopped up onto a desk, leaning back and crossing my legs to give myself a look of casual indifference.

When the door was flung open, I said, "Your incessant whining has done nothing to touch my heart, Blood-traitor."

It took Ginny a few seconds to catch on but then she cried out, "How could you do this to us, Melody? You're supposed to be our friend! You're supposed to fight with us!"

"I could never be friends with a filthy, blood-traitor like you, Weasel-bee."

"But what about Harry? What about Hermione and Ron? What about George?"

The mention of George made my heart clench, but instead of letting it show, I gave a very cruel, very convincing (if I do say so myself). "Potty, the Mudblood, and two stupid Weasels are nothing compared to my new friends. Isn't that right, Draco?"

I looked to Malfoy who was standing in the doorway along with a couple of other Death Eaters who were stuck doing patrol. He looked completely amused for a moment, his mouth slipping up into a smirk as he said, "Of course."

The last month or so of being stuck together had given Malfoy and me a chance to get to know each other better. If anything, I'd have to say we were at least friends now, which was strange enough, but good for me since I needed someone to talk to when George was not around or I'd go crazy.

I slid off the desk and moved over to Malfoy, taking his hand in mine. "Be sure she gets back to that filthy Common room of hers. Oh, and Weasel-bee? Next time I catch you out after curfew it'll be worse than a talking too and couple of measly house points from Gryffindor."

Pulling Malfoy away, I hurried down the corridor back towards the stairs to the dungeon. Behind us, Ginny said something foul to the Death Eaters and continued to her tower on her own.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy whispered so quietly that I almost didn't here him.

"Keeping up the appearance of 'us', okay?" I said, smirking. "Just like I did with Ginny, back there. Give peoples the thought that I switched sides, not only to get away from those 'Dumbledore loving fools', but also to be with you."

"You want them to hate you more?"

"Sure why not? That way, at least then, they'll never suspect that us Gryffindors are plotting."

"Are you plotting?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're heading the wrong way for the Slytherin Tower."

I stopped, grinning sheepishly, letting Malfoy lead the way, his fingers curling up to intertwine with mine. "Don't get too cozy, Malfoy."

"What exactly does 'keeping up appearances' entitle?" he asked, ignoring me.

"Well, you know . . . the usual boyfriend and girlfriend stuff," I said.

When he stopped to face me, a sly smile on his face, I rolled my eyes. "No that does not mean you can kiss me again. I've already told you I'm taken."

Malfoy continued to walk, a slight chuckle passing over his lips. "Wouldn't think of it, Travis. But wouldn't that technically count as 'keeping up appearances'?"

"You're toeing a very thin line, Malfoy. I suggest you step back."

He didn't pursue the matter any further, but the smirk never left his face.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short chapter, I know, but aren't they always? I hope you're enjoying so far and I hope Malfoy isn't too OC. But I figure Melody is probably like his first actual friend, maybe not including Blaise, so what the hey. Anyway, here's your teaser.**

"_So . . . what on earth do you expect us to do then?"_

_I smirked. "Stay out of trouble . . . or at least, don't get caught._"

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll see you next chapter. **


	9. The Plan

**Disclaimer: So I took a DNA test and found out that I was not J.K. Rowling. Who would have thunk it?**

* * *

I stared back at the faces in front of me, at least half of the old D.A. members. They all looked nervous and worried, but at the same time, they looked very excited. A sense of mischief ran through the room, along with nervous glances and snickers and smirks.

Merlin, what was I doing here?

"So, how do we know we can trust you," Zachariah Smith asked.

I frowned at him. "You were always one for skepticism, weren't you Smith."

He glared at me. "You still didn't answer my question."

"You're here aren't you? This obviously means that some part of you trusts me already. But if you're so intent on being a prick, the doors that way."

Zachariah Smith continued to glare at me, but then he looked away, pouting. I looked to Ginny who smiled and winked.

"Right," I said. "Anyone else think I'm not trustworthy?"

When no one answered, I nodded, getting up from my seat on the table. "So, I'm here to help you, I guess. Bear with me, alright? Because I'm definitely not very good at this whole thing . . . and I'm definitely not sure what I'm going to help you do. . . . But I'm here to help. . . ."

I stopped because my speech didn't feel to convincing. Neville and Ginny smiled encouragingly at me. I took a deep breath and continued. "This isn't like two years ago, everyone. This is serious, the real thing. If we get caught doing this, we won't just get expelled. If we get caught, we could get killed."

Collected gasps ran the room as people exchanged glances. I frowned. "I'm not going to lie to you guys. This isn't a game. We have to realize that. I'm sorry if that scares you. . . . But, the thing is, because it's so serious, I don't want you to do anything."

"Than what is the point?" someone asked from the back of the room.

"The point," I said, "is to make it through this war, all of us, so we can see a new year."

Even Ginny and Neville looked confused now. Everyone looked around at their friends, glancing up at me strangely.

"So . . . what on earth do you expect us to do then?" Zachariah said, frowning.

I smirked. "Stay out of trouble . . . or at least, don't get caught."

Slowly, people caught on, the smiles spreading around the room. Ginny laughed out loud, saying, "Now that's the Weasley Motto."

"So do we all agree?" I asked. "If you're going to cause trouble, I don't want to know anything about it and I definitely don't want to hear about you getting sent to Snape's office. All right?"

There were murmured accents and smiles. I grinned back. "Right. . . . Give them hell."

* * *

**A/N: So, hope you enjoyed. I can't think of a teaser at the moment so you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry it was short. I suppose I'll see you next time.**


	10. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all.**

* * *

I sat impassively in the grand hall of Malfoy Manor, though my heart was pounding horribly hard.

They had captured Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and the Manor was reeling with excitement. I had gone down to see them, acting as if I was happy they were caught but really own to make sure they were okay. Hermione hid the small smile that had come to her face, Ron winked at me, and Harry. . . . Harry didn't even look at me. He was hurt and confused and angry and there was nothing I could tell him to let him know that this was all just an act. He would have to wait until the war was over.

"Melody Travis, miss! Melody Travis miss, over here!"

I spun around to see Dobby waiting for me off in the side corridor where I had told him to meet me. Looking to Draco, I nodded and snuck off. He was going to cover for me once again.

As soon as I reached Dobby, I put a concealment charm over us, sealing our voices and our bodies from the eyes and ears of the ever watchful Death Eaters. "What have you found out, Dobby?"

"They is meaning to torture Hermione Granger, miss," Dobby said, frightfully. "They is meaning to spell her until she tells what they is doing wandering around, Melody Travis, miss. What is we to be doing?"

"I'm going to need you to calm down, Dobby, and listen to everything I going to need you to do, all right?" I said. "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, miss," the elf said. "Anything to save Harry Potter, sir."

"If this works they way I plan, we'll be able to get you out of here too."

* * *

I had to keep myself from wincing as Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Hermione. Hermione looked to me as she resisted, the strength and her eyes extraordinary. It was the only thing that kept me from running to her.

All that happened next was next was a bit of a blur.

Harry and Ron came running up, wands from Bellatrix and Wormtail in their hands. I spun on the spot, shooting spells away from my friends but through all of the commotion, no one could actually tell what I was doing.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Ron and Harry dropped the wands at the sight of Bellatrix with a knife against Hermione's throat. While Bellatrix was talking, I looked towards Dobby, who hid just behind a statue by the door to the cellars. I nodded to him and the chandelier that hung over Bellatrix, Hermione, and Griphook the Goblin. He nodded back, his eyes fearful as he raised his finger, bringing the chandelier crashing down. I spun just in time to avoid the shards as the rained down all over the place.

Ron grabbed Hermione from the wreckage and Harry grabbed Griphook and Dobby to Apparate. Just as they did, Bellatrix threw her knife towards their streaking figures.

I had a very good idea who got hit.

* * *

"You just had to break the chandelier, huh?" Draco said, as I cleaned blood from his face a moment or so later. "My mother loved that chandelier."

I smiled slightly, tears burning my eyes. "Sorry."

We fell silent for a moment. Draco sighed, saying, "I'm sorry about the el – Dobby."

I shook my head, wiping the stray tears away. "Yeah, I know. He died for someone he really cared about though. I just hope Harry's taking it okay."

Draco looked towards the door, before looking back at me. He reached for me, wiping a way a tear I had missed. "Best not to let them see your upset, right?" He smiled.

I smiled back, glad to have a friend in the midst of all this craziness.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I have class in a couple of minutes. I hope I was kind of close to events. I don't have the book with me at the moment. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Neville

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Merlin, I missed George.

It was hard, I realized, not being able to see him and his wonderful smile, or hear his laugh or just to be held in his arms. I wondered if he was thinking about me and then I stopped, smiling to myself. I didn't need to wonder because he told me already he already thought about twenty-four, seven. I hoped he was safe wherever he was with the rest of the Weasley family.

His radio show with Lee and Fred was a hit though. Draco and I listened to it whenever we were sure no one else was around. It was funny and I'm surprised they hadn't gotten caught yet

It was these thoughts that I started my day everyday. But today, my thoughts were interrupted when I was called up to the 'Headmaster's' office for a very important meeting.

Draco and I ascended the stairs together, careful not to speak or do anything that would give us a way to Snape, who was fuming when we reached his office.

The Carrows were there, the ones being yelled at, of course. They both sent a scathing look to me (no clue why they didn't like me) before looking back to Snape.

"You bloody fools can't do anything right," Snape said. "First Dawlish loses that bloody old bat and now you two lose the boy."

I hid the smirk on my face. Neville was hiding and hiding in a good place, they'd never find him, no matter how many times they searched the castle.

"I want you, all of you, to find him now," Snape said, angrily. "You're job here at Hogwarts is to make sure these brats are following orders and staying out of trouble, and they've been causing us nothing but trouble. Do your jobs."

The four of us bowed slightly, leaving the room.

"Bloody Gryffindors," Alecto Carrow said, angrily, glaring at me. "You can't trust a single one of them."

I said nothing, keeping my gaze focused straight ahead. "We'll search the entire castle then," I said. "Draco and I will take the third floor and up while you take the second floor and below."

We split, the Carrows mumbling all the way. When they were out of hearing range, I whispered to Draco, "Cover for me?"

"As always," he replied.

I snuck off.

* * *

Neville was happy, to see me, very, very happy.

"I think Harry, Hermione, and Ron are on their way here soon!" he said. "Aberforth says he's been hearing some commotion near by! They could turn up in Hogsmeade soon!"

"And hopefully not get caught," I said. "Some others are coming here tonight. Help them out okay?"

"Of course," Neville said, grinning.

I gazed at Neville thoughtfully. He had changed so much since we've been friends, from scared and shy to brave and – It was such a dramatic change that it still shocked.

"You're truly a Gryffindor, Nev," I told him, before I left. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Mel. It's always nice to hear that."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short and then I realized it's almost over!!! OMG!! Anyway, next chapter sometime soon.**


	12. Snape

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

It was time, I realized as Snape caught up with me and dragged out of the castle. Draco was nowhere in sight at the time and so I had no one to cling to or to keep me from being scared as I tried desperately not to let my mind be revealed to Snape or to Voldemort.

The rumor was that Harry was in the castle somewhere. The Carrows were running around looking for him, now. And the other rumor was that Voldemort was on his way here, with all the Death Eaters, including Fenrir Greyback.

If I slipped up now I was in serious trouble.

Snape stopped suddenly, facing me as he grabbed both of my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I stared back at him, thinking of nothing but I couldn't help but be surprised when he smirked at me. "Good girl," he said, continuing to drag in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

"Wait," I said, not caring about keeping up my façade now. "What just happened? What did you do?"

"I'm making sure you're strong enough to keep your mind blocked for right now. This is probably the longest you'll have to be around Voldemort and now is not the time for you to make it through all this and then die."

"I don't get it. I thought – I thought you were on their side. You – you –"

"—Only did what Dumbledore asked me to do. You know nothing about it and I don't intend to tell you now because it is to much to think about. You will learn enough when this is all over, but for now, think nothing of it and be prepared for anything."

Prepared for anything.

I tried to only think about that because it was a neutral phrase.

Prepared for anything.

I wouldn't think about the statement Snape had just made because my mind would be filled with it in front of Voldemort.

Prepared for anything.

* * *

I wasn't prepared for anything, I realized. I don't know what I could have thought anything was, but it wasn't this.

I hadn't been prepared to watch Voldemort kill Snape.

I've never actually seen anyone die, unless you count Sirius falling through the veil. But this was bad. And to be killed by a snake had to be painful and just . . . it was a ghastly visual.

The point is, the whole thing left my mind completely unguarded and I didn't realize it until Voldemort turned to me, his face set in an awful, hideous sneer. "Traitor," he hissed, angrily.

He raised his wand and I felt as if my head was on fire.

I collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's horribly short but the next one will be longer. Getting towards the nitty gritty here folks. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. The Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it was to find that I was tied up against a tree in the Forbidden Forest, where I figured Voldemort had taken refugee. I struggled to break free but of course it was no use.

Hagrid was tied up against another tree, looking beaten and brushed. He tried to smile encouragingly over at me, but his face was too swollen to do so.

I jerked as I felt someone twirling a finger in my hair, their nail scratching my ear slightly. Fenrir Greyback grinned evilly at me as he said, "You've messed up now, girlie."

He jerked up suddenly, his nose twitching. Standing, he looked towards Voldemort and said, "The boy's comin'."

Voldemort smirked. "It's about time the boy came to his senses."

I shook my head, to shocked to speak. Harry was coming here? To what? Fight by himself? Was he giving up?

My questions were answered as Harry stepped into the clearing, his wand out but held limply at his side.

"Harry, what do yer think yer doin'?" Hagrid roared.

"Harry!" I shouted. "Harry, don't do this! Go back, Harry, go back!"

Harry looked at me, surprised to see me tied against a tree but my pleading didn't stop him from not fighting back.

And so, I had to watch as Voldemort killed Harry, getting knocked back himself. Harry, though, fell to the ground as if in slow motion. Tears leaked from my eyes as he hit the ground, his body limp and motionless.

"No!" I screamed, struggling against my ropes. "Harry! No!"

The Death Eaters rushed to go help up Voldemort. I stared at Harry, wishing, hoping that he'd wake up, hoping that this was just pretend. Harry couldn't die. He – he – I never even got to explain to him –

"You," I heard Voldemort say. "Check. Make sure he's dead."

Narcissa Malfoy moved forward, leaning over Harry's body. She was there for a moment, checking his pulse before she stood and proclaimed Harry dead.

A sob racked my body painfully, loudly. But it wasn't loud enough for me not to hear when Voldemort said, "You can have her now, Greyback. She is no longer of use to me."

The ropes fell from around me as Greyback sliced through them in one swipe. He grinned at me saying, "I like to play with my food. . . . You have thirty seconds to run."

I stared at him horrified. He laughed and began to count. "One . . . two . . . three . . ."

Not even giving it a second thought, I ran.

* * *

**George POV**

I sat with my head in my arms, the tears no longer coming though sobs still racked my body.

Fred was gone. My twin, my brother, my best friend. How could this have happened? We were supposed to be together forever! We were supposed to marry two beautiful girls and then have twins of our own! We – we were supped to run the shop together before passing it on to our twins, teach them all our jokes. But – but now –

I looked up to see my family grieving around me. Even Percy was here, but I knew he would be. Fred and I had always been his favorites, even if we argued all the time. We were his sense of humor where he was our voice of reason. He looked up at me and at the same time, I smiled slightly at him. He smiled back. We were off-kilter but it would be fine.

Looking around again I saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny – wait.

"Hermione," I said, standing. "Where's Melody?"

"Don't know," Hermione said, suddenly looking worried. "I haven't seen since this whole thing started. Harry's gone off somewhere. Maybe he went to find her."

Quickly excusing myself, I left, ignoring my mom's cries from behind me. Melody was in trouble, I just knew it. And that's when I heard Voldemort's voice burst forth over the castle.

"SEND ME HARRY POTTER AND YOUR LIVES WILL BE SPARED!"

Damn it all, what was going on?

* * *

**Melody POV**

I ran faster than I think I've ever ran, branches and bushes catching onto my robes. I got stuck in some vines, quickly tearing my robes from my body, glad for the tank top and the jeans I wore underneath. The cold air nipped at my body, but it was Greyback's howl that sent a shiver up my spine.

Stopping for a quick moment, I tried to get my surroundings. I hadn't been awake when they dragged me out here so for all I knew, I could be running farther and farther away from the castle. If I could get back there, I might be safe. . . .

That was a horribly big if. . . .

Jumping up and grabbing the lowest branch I could find, I climbed up a tall tree, my lungs, legs, and arms hurting from the sudden exercise. I couldn't see Greyback, but I could hear him, panting with excitement, moving effortlessly through the undergrowth where I had tripped and fallen.

I reached the top of the tree, squinting out in the darkness. I could make out, rather clearly, the lights of the castle and the lights from wands, spells, jinks, death curses. . . .

At that thought, I tried to hold back the sob that would surely burst forth . . . Harry. . . . Merlin, why did it have to be Harry?

I froze as I heard more scuttling, this time closer to me than ever. Suddenly Greyback was by my side in the tree, having climbed up it with his animal like agility.

"Hello, girlie," he said, with a nasty grin before knocking me from the tree.

My scream cut through the night as I fell.

* * *

**George POV**

I was near the edge of the Forbidden Forest when I heard Melody scream. I'm not sure how on earth I knew it was Melody. Maybe it was just because we were so in tune with each other because the minute she screamed, I felt this horrible burst of pain.

She told me before that Voldemort would give her up to Fenrir Greyback if he found out she was a traitor.

Had he gotten to her?

Hoping to Merlin that he hadn't, I rushed into the forest towards the sound of Melody's scream, my wand held out in front of me.

* * *

**Melody POV**

Tree branches caught me as I tumbled towards the ground, but it didn't hurt any less when I landed. I couldn't breathe for about ten seconds, couldn't move, but it was enough time for Greyback to be back down the tree and on top of me.

His breath was horrible and hot against my face. His hands gripped my wrists, holding my arms out to my sides. He took a great deep breath in, letting out a pleasure sigh as he slipped slightly down my body.

"You smell delicious," he said, just above a whisper.

I whimpered slightly, repulsed, as his tongue ran over my neck. He was quivering on top of me, excited, I suppose.

Oh Merlin, please don't let this be how I die.

Tears slipped down my face and Greyback chuckled. "Don't cry. We're going to have so much fun."

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

I watched amazed as Greyback was flung back and forth against two trees before being slammed to the ground and lifted back up again.

"You keep your filthy hands off my girlfriend, you monster. _Reducto!_"

Greyback howled as he was blasted back, landing in a heap a ways a way from me. I looked up as George appeared beside me, his wand pointed at Greyback. He waited a moment, sure that Greyback wasn't about to move before he looked down at me, his eyes so much softer.

I reached up to him and he pulled me gently into his arms as I cried against his shoulder. He whispered softly into my ear, telling it was alright, that he was here now . . . but I couldn't shake the feeling of Greyback on top of me, ready to do Merlin knows what.

"Can you walk?" George asked after a moment.

"I'm not sure," I told him.

George, apparently, didn't want to risk it because he swooped me up into his arms, cradling me against his body.

"I'm here now, Mel. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Things have been crazy! But hey, TGIF, right? Stay tuned for the next couple of chapters.**


	14. The End

**Disclaimer: Anything and Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**George POV**

The battle was still going on as we got back to the castle, Melody still cradled in my arms. I ducked around it, fully concentrating on getting Melody some medical attention. Though there were tons of people outside still, I could tell most of the fighting was going on in the castle.

"George, put me down," Melody said, suddenly.

"But – Mel," I started, but Melody sent me a look and I set her down immediately. She was so stubborn.

She took my hand, dragging me towards the castle. "You don't even have a wand!" I shouted to her over the noise.

"It's alright," she said. "I don't think we're even going to need one."

I followed her into the castle where she stopped suddenly. A crowd had formed, surrounding Voldemort and –

"Harry," Melody muttered. "He's – he's alive!"

Harry was speaking. We couldn't exactly hear what he was saying but he was talking. I did, however, hear Voldemort when he shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Just as Harry shouted, "_Expelliramus!"_

There was silence for a moment before a loud cheer erupted. People hugged and cried and danced and screamed for – for joy.

"Melody!"

Melody was nearly tackled to the ground as Hermione hugged her, taking her hand and pulling her towards the middle of the circle where Harry was. I followed, watching what could only be described as a joyous reunion between really good friends as Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Melody all gathered together in a tearful hug. Mum took Melody away from them, though, checking her over before pulling her into the hug she was famous for.

I . . . I was overcome, I think, with joy, which is why when Melody made her way back to me, I swooped her into my arms and kissed her.

I could practically hear my mum's ecstatic cries of surprise and joy. When we looked up, Hermione and Ginny were laughing, while Ron and Harry were both staring at us in shock.

It was out now . . . but I didn't care and I think that's why I just kissed her again, in front of everyone.

Melody didn't seem to care either.

It was alright now.

I – I had lost Fred but through it all there had been Melody, always would be Melody. She'd help me get through it, I know she would.

Everything was fine.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry for the short chapter. Stay tuned for the epilogue, the last chapter. Thanks to all who stuck through this and 'Perfect Kiss' you're fantabulous! Bye!!**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Two Years and a half later**

"George?"

A plum of smoke flew up into my face, causing me to cough and hack. "Down here!" I called, gasping for air.

I looked up at Melody as she came down the stairs, her arms crossed over her stomach. I smiled, taking off my goggles and pulling off my gloves.

We were married now . . . okay, okay, engaged. Melody had chosen to go back to school after the war, along with Hermione and Ginny. The three girls graduated together while Harry and Ron went to train to be Aurors like they had always wanted. While Hermione was training to teach Transfigurations and Ginny was off playing Quidditch for the Harpies, Melody was training under a Potions Master, something I never knew she wanted to do. She was good at it, I found out, though, and she was happy and that was all that mattered.

"What's up, love?" I asked as she came over and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. "You're home early."

Melody hesitated for a moment before saying, "I passed out at work today."

"What? Are you alright? What happened?"

"I was rushing around, trying to get everything, you know, organized. I'm basically an intern, you know, and so Ornulus has me rushing around like a little errand girl. Plus, I was wondering how in Merlin's name I was going to get all my homework done tonight and I just sort of . . . collapsed."

"I told you that you worry to much. So, they just sent you home?"

"No . . . they sent me to St. Mungo's according to protocol."

"What did the Healers say?"

"They said that I needed to take a break, or if not that I needed to at least slow down or else."

"Or else what?"

Melody bit her lip as a slight smile came to her face. "Or else I could cause the baby some serious damage."

"Well, we wouldn't want that to – wait. . . . Did you just say –?"

She giggled. "Two months."

I laughed aloud, standing to my feet and pulling Melody with me as I twirled her around. Pausing, I kissed her, passionately and happily. "A baby," I said, softly.

"A baby," she said, nodding.

"You're not pulling your own sort of cruel prank on me, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Merlin." I paused, gazing into Melody's eyes. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

"We'll have to move the wedding up so that you'll still fit in your dress."

"Oh, George." Melody punched me lightly in my shoulder. "In another month I won't be horribly big."

"Depends, you know," I told her. "You could end up having twins."

"Will you still love me even when I'm as fat as a house?"

"Mel, I'd still love you even if you were bigger than Buckingham Palace."

She giggled, throwing her arms around my shoulders again. "We've got to go," I realized.

"Why's that?" Melody asked.

"We've got to get to the Burrow. If Mum finds out that we waited longer than ten minutes to tell her that her second and maybe third grandchild is on the way, she'll kill us."

Laughing, Melody tightened her grip around me as I Apparated to the Burrow.

I was happy and glad to be. Sure I missed Fred, the whole family did, and it still hurt every time his name was mentioned and my birthday and Christmas . . . but it was getting easier. Especially with Melody by my side. And with a baby and a wedding on the way, I couldn't have wished for a better ending.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story and the Prequel. You guys are fantabulous.**


End file.
